Not just a river in Egypt
by Riley Carbine
Summary: A stupid fight. Nothing new between the two. My take on Chad and Sonny's relationship.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So this was an idea I had while looking through all the fanfic's. Anyway I noticed most of them were about how Chad breaks Sonny's heart, and the thing is… I see their relationship differently than that. So here is how I see things falling apart. Oh yeah, first Sonny with a chance fanfic, let me know how I do.**

**[line break]**

It was another stupid fight, they both knew it was ridiculous to get mad, but neither wanted to back down. He started the shouting match.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she replied

"Good!"

"Good!" She ended the argument by spinning on her heel and walking away. No one had to tell them they were being stupid, they didn't have to wait to be away from each other to realize it. The fight had been over nothing but to them it seemed to be everything.

If you were to ask Chad and Sonny what they were fighting about their answers would be the same. "No clue." After the initial strike of the match they had just began nit-picking at each other struggling to find something, anything to yell at the other about. That's how they got here. Each not having left their dressing room, each experiencing different feelings.

**[line break]**

Sonny paced back and forth kicking the random pillow in frustration. She hated that pompous, egotistical, jerky, she growled in annoyance at her lack of mean yet suitable adjectives to describe the blonde actor. She allowed herself to fall backward onto a couch, she pulled a pillow toward her and hugged it. It was true that she harbored feeling for him, after all he had his moments.

Sonny just wished that he could have more moments, every time she came close to blurting out her true feelings, Chad did something to screw it all up. Just like now, he always ended up doing something that made her blood boil.

It was never enough to make her hate him, but it definitely kept her from falling too far into love with him, insuring she would never put too much heart into their relationship. She smiled into her pillow having successfully calmed down. Perfect timing, as Tawni entered the room and announced that Sonny had to get on set.

**[line break]**

Chad had no clue who he was more mad at; Sonny, or himself. It was her fault they got into that stupid argument, and she's the sensible one so she should have ended it. And have even reached this satisfying conclusion of events, Chad still couldn't relax.

He had that same weird uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that he always had whenever he ended up apologizing to Sonny. Someone had once called it guilt. He had laughed at the very notion, after all why should he, Chad Dylan Cooper, feel guilty about anything.

There it was again. The denial that he denied was there. Chad Dylan Cooper was in denial, over a lot of things. The most major being his feelings for a certain bubbly, doe-eyed So Random! cast member.

He clutched his shirt right where everyone was taught the heart was [1] in a dramatic fashion. At the same time he let himself lean against the wall and sink to the floor, he wasn't sure if his heart actually hurt or if it was just the actor in him. He couldn't help but laugh at what a stupid little fight had done to him, rendered him useless and in heart ache.

"So much for denial." He murmured to himself. He might be a bit on the slow side, but even Chad knew that if it hurt this much to just argue with her, there had to be something deeper.

**[line break]**

They approached each other awkwardly in the lunch room. Sonny stared at the floor and twisted her hands together, Chad looked off to the side and shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry!" They both said suddenly and in sync. This increased the awkwardness and silence took hold again. Chad took a deep breath and gathered any courage he had and looked straight at her.

"Good?" He asked

"Good." Sonny stated bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"So we're good" He ventured just to be sure. Sonny smiled at him full and bright, and lightly punched his arm, before replying with just a slight giggle.

"Oh, we're so good."

**The End**

**So there you go a short one-shot in which Chad and Sonny get into a fight and think about their feelings for each other. Remember this is just how I view their relationship.**

**[1] For those who might have been confused or just don't know. The heart is found in the center of the chest cavity, it has a larger left ventricle which places it slightly more to the left.**


End file.
